


old flame

by rhaenyx



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: when fezco and a former classmate meet again





	1. the meeting

Coming back to your hometown after years being away was hard. Especially when said town was so small that it was impossible to walk two steps without meeting someone you knew. Everyone who thought you weren’t cut for the big city was looking at you with a smirk, and you could see they were barely holding themselves from saying I told you so. That wasn’t it. You liked the big city, you liked the tall buildings, the lights, the restaurants, the parties and the loud noise everywhere. But sometimes you just need to go back to where you come from.

“Well look at that. Look who’s finally decided we’re good enough.”

Seeing the face of the man you’d had a crush on since ninth grade wasn’t surprising. In this small town it was impossible to avoid anyone for long, after all. What was surprising was seeing the changes in him. He had definitely grown from a boy to a man. When you had known him, he couldn’t grow a beard if he tried, and going by his clothes, it seemed like some cash had flowed in during your time out of town.

“Hey, Fez. How’ve you been?”

“Same old shit. You know how it is. What about you, doctor?”

You tried to ignore the teasing tone to his words. You knew he resented you a little bit for leaving. Back then you were just a girl who didn’t want to do anything wrong. A clean path to college, no drugs, no weird shit. Maybe you were a little bit conceited back in the day, no point in lying. Thank God you had grown out of that uptight mindset.

You shrugged. “It’s alright. Family’s okay, work’s okay. Can’t complain.”  
“Lucky you.” You couldn’t help but grimace. You knew his situation had never been very good, but you didn’t know what else to say.

“So... Came by to buy something or just to see my handsome face?”

“If I wanted a handsome face, I would’ve gone somewhere else, love.” He smiled, looking at his feet. He wanted to act all tough, but he couldn’t keep the façade for long, not with you. He never could. “Just here to buy some gift for my niece. You got like a drawing book or something like that?”

He nodded and quickly grabbed one and put it in bag.

“How much?”

“Don’t worry. Consider it a welcome home gift.” You sighed, but you knew there was no point in arguing.

“Thanks.”

“It’s good. You staying for long, then?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You loved to tease him. After all these years, it still felt natural. “As of now, I’m afraid you’ll be seeing me around. I’ll be working at the local hospital.”

“For real?” Even if he tried, he couldn’t hide the smile that split his face. “I’ve actually been having these headaches, will have to drop by the hospital.”

“Have you tried not smoking weed?” He laughed, and god you had missed this.

“Good point.”

You dug around your bag looking for pen and paper and quickly scribbled down your phone number. 

“Here.” You gave him the paper with your number on it.

“Sweetheart, not even half an hour and I already got your number?”

“Don’t get any ideas. Just in case one of your clients OD’s, you know who to call.”

He smiled, and it was so sweet you couldn’t tear your eyes from him.

“Might use this for other reasons.” He said, holding the paper in his hand, shit-eating grin on his face.

“Well, give it a try. See what happens.” You winked at him and left the store going straight to your car. You couldn’t see his face, but you could just imagine his smiling face behind you. Maybe coming back wasn’t going to be that bad.


	2. the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is part 2, i’m planning on doing this kind of a back story to what we see in euphoria, or more like what we don’t see about fezco. feedback is always cool, so tell me what you think!

**im leaving the party now**

**it’s only 4am, tired of hanging out with teenagers already? **

**fuck off **

**ur at the hospital shoudlnt u be payin attention to ur patients??? **

**just finished my shift asshole, i’m going home **

**now want me to pick u up? **

**don’t worry i’ll ask one of my coworkers to drive me **

**already on my way, see u now **

You walked straight to the hospital cafeteria, where you usually waited 30 minutes until this one nurse could drive you home. You hadn’t been in town for long, but you had already scoped out who has their own vehicle, and had managed to be friendly enough to catch a ride every ride. You didn’t need a car when you lived in the city, the bus or the underground worked just fine. Now you really were in need of a car. That, or Fez could simply become your personal chauffeur.

**go to the front of the hospital**

You got into his car that you knew so well. It smelled like weed most of the time. It made you reminiscence of the times when you’d drive to parties in his car during high school. “You didn’t need to.”

“Just say ‘thanks’”.

“Thanks.” You rolled your eyes, but he could see a small smile on your lips, he knew you were thankful. “So, how was the party?”

“You know teenagers. Lots of sex, lots of alcohol and lots of drugs.”

“You know alcohol is drug, don’t you?”

“Yes doctor, I know that.”

“Just saying.” You laid your head against the window and your eyes started to close. These night shifts were killing you. You had Fez to keep you entertained most nights. He had taken to texting you almost every night. You didn’t know how he managed to stay awake so late and still function like a normal human the next day, but you weren’t complaining.

“You gon’ fall asleep on me?”

“Sorry.” You tried to focus on him to avoid falling asleep again. He looked handsome that night. He always did, but every time you saw him it seemed like he looked even better. “So, did you get any?”

“Interested?” He said in a teasing tone. You liked that smirk, although most times it just made you stutter pathetically.

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re the one who had a crush on me.” You said, and you were pleased to see the blood rushing to his pale cheeks.

“Who told you that?”

“No one. You were pretty obvious.”

He sighed. “Then why didn’t you say anything?”

You shrugged. “You never asked me out either. Maybe I got it wrong, I wasn’t gonna risk it.”

His face turned more serious. “I knew you wouldn’t say ‘yes’. A school drop-out and a girl who was going to one of those Ivy League med-school? That’s some Hollywood movie shit.”

“So that’s the reason why you didn’t ask me out? Funny, I just thought you didn’t have the balls to ask.” It brought a smile back to his face.

“You ain’t that intimidating, sweetheart.”

“That’s why you still have a hard time looking me in the eye when we talk?”

He chuckled. “Shit, Y/N. Feeling brave tonight? You sure you haven’t had anything to drink?”

You took a deep breath. Having a drink would have been definitely helpful to have this conversation. “You know I had a crush on you too, right? Since ninth grade.” The air in the car was dense. You were close to opening the car the window, needing to feel the wind in your face.

“Well, would’ve been cool to know this back then.”

“I mean...” It was your time to smirk at him. “We’re here now.”

He returned the smirk. You didn’t speak again while the ride lasted, but his hand had slipped to your thigh, drawing random patterns on your skin, and soon you started to doze off again. You woke up when the car came to a halt. You looked around the street and then back at Fez.

“This isn’t my home.” “It’s mine. I assumed, given where the conversation was going, you wouldn’t mind.” You laughed, that bastard.

“Guess I don’t.”

You followed him inside the house. You weren’t sure about what to do or where to go, so you just followed him around. He went to a room at the back of the corridor. “That’s my room. Wait in there, I’m gonna check on my grandma, okay?” You nodded and did as told. His room was kinda messy, but still, pretty comfortable. It was full of personal stuff, things he liked, which made it way cosier.

His voice startled you. “Think I have some clothes you can wear. Wait a minute.”

“A t-shirt’s just fine.” He laughed quietly.

“Okay.” He started digging around his wardrobe while you just sat by his bed. “Here”. You grabbed the t-shirt and started stripping off your clothes. His eyes were glued to you. You didn’t turn around. What was the point in hiding? He started stripping at the other side of the bed and god, only if you weren’t so tired. “Damn, ma. Wasn’t planning on fucking tonight, but I might just change my mind.”

You looked at him. He had tripped down to his boxers. It seemed like he didn’t plan on wearing something else. Thank God. “Why you didn’t plan on having sex?”

“`Cause the moment your head hits the pillow you gon’ fall asleep.” You sighed. It was probably true. You got under the blankets. These night shifts were really catching up to you. “Come here.” He was lying on his back, arm extended toward you. You swiftly put your head on his chest, nuzzling your nose into his neck. He surrounded you with his arm, and left his hand fall on your ass. You gave a little jump, but you didn’t catch his boastful smile.

“This okay?” You nodded, not trusting your voice. You fell asleep soon after, in the arms of your high school crush, who fell asleep grasping your ass. Hell, this really was some Hollywood movie shit.


	3. friends and drugs

"Y/N?” The hospital administrator walked straight to you. Her face twisted in a frown. “There’s an incoming call for you.” By her disapproving look, it wasn’t hard for you to guess who was calling you.

“Hey, Y/N.”

“Hey, Fez. What’s up?”

“Do you mind coming over to mine when your shift’s over?”

“Sure. Did something happen?”

“I’ll give you more detail when you arrive. Just… I need you.”

The door was open when you got there. It wasn’t the first time you drove straight to his home after work, he usually waited for you by the door and you’d go straight to his room. The last thing you had expected was to find Rue half-sleep on the couch and Fez sitting on the floor in front of her. A look at Rue was enough to understand what was happening.

“You know what I said that about your clients OD’ing? It was a joke.” He looked up to you. His face looked tired and he seemed tense.

“Nah, I think she’ll be alright this time. She OD’ed last summer, though.”

“Well shit.” You sat next to him on the floor, looking carefully at Rue. She did seem somewhat stable, but you weren’t sure if you should ask what had happened. “So, what are we gonna do? I assume the hospital is out of the picture.”

“I called a friend of hers. She’ll pick her up. Her mom better not find out, she thinks she’s still clean.”

You sighed. You had many things to say about how everything about this was so wrong. About how a girl who had already OD’ed should definitely not be in this situation. But you weren’t about to put that weight on Fez’s shoulders. You could see his face, you knew he was already blaming himself.

After Rue’s friend —a pretty girl with light blonde hair named Jules— left with her, you were left alone with Fez at his home. He hadn’t spoken to you more than two words.

“You wanna tell me what happened?”

He shook his head, but still he explained to you. “Mouse was coming over, Rue was here to buy some shit. He made her take some fentanyl.”

He spoke with a monotonous voice, eyes focused somewhere in front of him. You had to bite your tongue once again not to speak your thoughts. Sure, Fez knew about how dangerous and deathly fentanyl could be, he didn’t need to hear it from you.

“He didn’t harm any of you, I assume?”

“Nah, we alright.”

You nodded, and silently sat next to him. You knew he had been thinking about Rue lately, he had talked to you about how he wanted to stop selling her drugs. He was probably feeling guilty about what happened, and you had no idea about how to ease his guilt. Psychology was definitely not your favourite branch of medicine. You opened your mouth to speak, although you weren’t sure about what so say, but he beat you to it.

“Don’t you feel weird about, you know —he loosely pointed to you and him— seeing a drug dealer?”

You looked at him weird. “What do you mean?”

“Like, you’re a doctor. You help people and shit. And I’m a drug dealer. Shouldn’t you like, I don’t know, hate me?”

You squinted your eyes at his words. “You told me yourself you do this because you need the money to pay for your grandma’s medical bills. I understand that. I think that I, more than anyone, am familiarised with how expensive medical care can be, Fez.”

He sighed. “Still, it’s kinda weird, don’t you think?”

You took deep breaths to try to relax. You didn’t want to snap at him, not today. He had already had his fair share of fighting today. You were about to speak, but again, he beat you to it.

“I just feel like you deserve something more.”

You rolled your eyes. “Fez, if you’re trying to pull one of those movie scenes where the boy breaks up with the girl because he feels like he’s not enough, it ain’t gonna work. If you don’t like me anymore, that’s fine-”

“You know that’s not it. I’m crazy for you.” A little smile pulled at his lips, and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling back at him.

“Then we’re together. This conversation is over. Okay?”

He laughed, which gave you some hope. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good, now we go to sleep. I’m tired.” You grabbed his hands and pulled him up. You walked hand in hand to his bedroom. You swiftly changed into some random t-shirt you found in his drawer while he stripped to his underwear.

“So, we’re together, eh?” He asked with a teasing tone to his voice.

You raised your eyes to look at him. “Well, given that you’re crazy for me, I assumed that’s what you wanted. But if-”

“Get in the bed, shithead.” He laughed. You did as he told, his arm quickly finding its place around your waist and soon, you fell asleep.


End file.
